


Buff

by orphan_account



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Boot Worship, M/M, Shoe polishing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here you go, Cutie!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, Cutie!

It's a dream. Seth knows it's a dream because why else would he be wearing buttery-soft cowboy boots, black with silver stitching. They make his strong, chunky calves look lean and elegant. As he moves, a pair of spurs jingle sweetly. It has to be a dream, for why else would the President be hovering between his ankles in a position of supplication? 

Frank says something that Seth is too dizzy to understand, the rush of adrenaline plus the rush of blood to his filling cock making everything difficult to comprehend. 

"May I?" Frank's voice is gentle, anxious, his eyes nearly pleading as he gestures with the wood and boar's hair brush.

"Y...yes," Seth croaks. shifting his weight in the hard seat of the old fashioned boot blacking stand, wondering idly if it was possible to burst the seems of the faded Levis he's wearing. 

Humming a tune below his breath, President Underwood sets upon the task at hand, his expression growing increasingly contented as Seth's grows increasingly more strained. It's not just his dress pants - his briefs are too snug without the weight and pressure of his heavy sack and his thick, throbbing ten incher.

"Comfortable? " 

Seth startles. "Yes, Sir?" he replies, more question than definitI've reply. Nonetheless, Frank smiles, warm and open, a shock to Seth's system that only makes him harder, a puddle of slick beginning to well from his slit, enough to form a small dark stain.

Frank stops buffing the glowing leather. sighing contentedly as he stares at Seth's eye level crotch. Putting down the brush, he selects a clean bit of chamois cloth. Their eyes meet and Seth nods. Frank buffs the musky little spot of dampness, rubbing briskly up and down the hard curve of Seth's erection, his cheek resting sleepily on Seth's knee as he leans in, his hot breath tickling Seth's inner thigh.

It's just a matter of time after that, scant minutes of ecstasy despite the way his pants bind him, cinching him hard enough to chafe and bruise as his hips thrust and his buttocks clench, jets of semen spurting from him as he jolts upright in bed.

"Again? " gripes Doug, pawing at the bedside table for his glasses. 

Shimmying out of his sticky, wet briefs, Seth says, "Yep", wondering if his blush is visible in the dim light from outside Doug's bedroom window.


	2. Chapter 2

Doug flips on the light, blinking hard as he adjusts to the instant change; his senses respond slowly even afterm so much time has passed since his 'accident'.  
Seth knows about it all, hearing one drunken confession, chased by one sober. It doesn't surprise Seth, who has contemplated worse, only lacking the resources to follow through. And Seth knows it's Frank at the heart of the matter. Doug would do anything for the man from Gaffney. It's hard to admit but Seth's the same way, irreversibly drawn to Frank, helplessly in his sway. There are fringe benefits. He wouldn't have half of Doug's bed and half of his closet if they hadn't the commonality of Frank. They are good for one another, at least when they aren't bickering. Anyway, their squabbles lead to sex and damn it, Seth hasn't had better, not even when Frank unzips his zipper, bidding him closer. There are checks and balances and if that works for the government, it works for them. 

"What are you, sixteen? " Doug snickers, pushing down firmly on Seth's round little belly, keeping him from rising to fetch a wash cloth and a fresh pair of shorts. 

Doug may sound annoyed but there's hunger in his eyes as he carefully coats a finger in Seth's juices, pushing said finger against Seth's rectum, holding it there until Seth shivers and nods. "Come on, man!"

Doug laughs as his finger slides inside. He's rubbing the come against Seth's walls and when it starts to dry, he scoops up more, painting and rubbing and calling Seth his 'little come slut' and other things as Seth's dick twitches back to life.


End file.
